Falling For You
by Lady Oichi
Summary: As Oichi heads back to Azuchi with her brother, she runs into someone unexpectedly. Or rather, falls unexpectedly... KiyOichi Shipping Characters: Nobunaga, Yoshitsugu, Mitsunari, Masanori, Oichi and Kiyomasa


Author's Note: This is just another one of my fanfics from my IG account.

* * *

"Why didn't Hideyoshi-sama take us with him?" Masanori groaned to his two friends.

"It wasn't his decision to make." Kiyomasa explained. "Nobunaga-sama picked all those he wanted to take with him to Odani castle. Had it been up to Hideyoshi-sama we would be right there with him."

"If he had brought us along we would have been back last week." Masanori said punching his fist into his palm.

Mitsunari snorted. "Heh, if Hideyoshi-sama DID bring you along it would have taken him twice as long to get home."

Masanori growled at him. He would have retorted back if they weren't interrupted by the sound of Nobunaga & his men retuning from Odani castle. The young men ran towards the commotion, trying to spot Hideyoshi & Nene among the crowd.

* * *

Within the crowd was a woman who had not gone with them to Odani, but instead took the journey with them back. Oichi held her hands in front of her, keeping her head up high like she was taught to. Passing on her side was her brother on horseback. He looked at her, that smug look still plastered to his face making this trek back even more miserable. A gust of wind blew behind her, & she stopped to turn around, looking at the open gate once more. 'Freedom...'

"Is everything alright?"

Oichi turned toward her traveling companion. He looked exhausted as well. And although he tried to hide it, she knew leprosy could drain you entirely.

"I'm fine, just looking at the sunset." She said behind a fake smile.

But she wasn't fine; Yoshitsugu knew her better than she gave him credit for. And he knew she worried greatly about his health, which is probably why he agreed to look after her when he & Takatora split up back there.

He simply nodded in response. "Very well then." He turned & headed off with the rest of the crowd.

The young woman stared back at the setting sun. From now on she would be confined in this place, a prisoner to her own brother. She walked backwards, still keeping her eyes on the orange orb.

Behind her, someone screaming something that sounded like, "SAA!" made her jump in surprise & she bumped into another person. As Oichi spun around to see who it was she lost her balance & began to fall backwards. Immediately an arm wrapped around her waist holding her up, clutching her to his chest.

Time seemed to stop in that instant, or rather slowed down. Soft brown eyes met handsome gray ones. Oichi's lips parted slightly trying to get a sound out, her fingers gripping a handful of fur.

"Whoo, that was some catch, Kiyomasa." A man in blue armor spoke.

Immediately she pushed out of his hold & stepped away from him. They both took a quick second to take in each other's appearance before she bowed in embarrassment. "Gomenasai!" She said hastily before running to catch up with Yoshitsugu, leaving the three standing there in surprise.

When she caught up with him, she was breathing heavily. "Daijoubu desuka?" He asked as she steadied her breathing.

Oichi didn't answer him right away. Her mind drifted back to that man; her lower back, where his arm held her a few moments ago burned through her kimono. She placed her hand over her intensely beating heart. "I'm fine." She said looking at him. "Just fine."

No matter how many times she said that, she never was. It was something he took note of after all these years. But he pushed his curiosity no further.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kiyomasa stood watching her retreating figure, crossing his arms.

"Oi, wasn't that Oichi-sama?" Masanori asked coming up next to him.

"Ah, it was." Mitsunari replied. "Now that Nagamasa-sama is gone she'll be living until the watchful eyes of her brother. It's sad actually." He sympathized.

Kiyomasa was only half listening; he continued staring after her, piquing his interest in the woman. 'Oichi-sama…'

* * *

So, let me know what you guys think. I think I'll post more from my IG account. I really miss writing fanfiction. I've been having Writer's Block lately, so it's slowly coming back to me how to write lol Lemme know if you want to read more or have characters you want me to write about from the Samurai Warriors/Sengoku Musou world. Anything to get back into the groove of writing. :) Oh and I have a poll up to see what you guys want me to write next. Take a look at it and vote okay :)


End file.
